Stepping from love to hate
by Duke95123
Summary: What if Gray decided to break Jack in another way? This is a one shot of the trials that Ianto is put through because of Jacks relationship with his brother rape scene


"What have you done to Jack?" I yelled. His footsteps paused, and then turned around walking back to my cell.

"You love Jack don't you?" he asked me. I stayed silent. "You fool; I'll show you the true Captain. Jack. Harkness." Spitting out the last three words he opened my cell, and tried to drag me out. Despite the fact I was merely an archivist at Torchwood 1 I had still obtained basic combat training, something that I quickly found out was rusty, and of no use to me against a tranquilizer patch. Darkness flooded my vision.

When I finally woke up I was strapped to a bed, my wrists tied to either side of the top bed corners, and I could feel one of my ankles also strapped down. Groggy I tried to look down to find Gray, only to find my vision obscured by two mounds. My suit felt loose, and the tailored pants and sleeves had gotten longer. Or I had shrunk.

"Finally awake Princess?"

"Where am I?" my voice had changed, more higher and feminine, that's when I noticed the longer hair framing my head on the mattress.

"What have you done?" I screamed.

"Just a simple thing really… You see this?" he said swinging an empty syringe "It was filled with a serum that has the ability to change males into females. Got it from this disgusting planet where the male female ration was 20 to 1. I'm sure you've realised by now where it went."

"How long does it last?"

"That's the best part; it's permanent as you see changing genders is a very strenuous thing for the body. Especially for yours. If you try to change back you'll die. Now let's see what you're hiding under this suit." At those words I started to struggle, using my free leg to kick at him only for Gray to laugh and quickly grab my leg.

"Feisty…I like it." Quickly he tore open my shirt, the buttons popping off, releasing my…breasts. His hands started to gently massage them while he teased my nipples with his mouth. Despite everything I could feel myself getting aroused. Then his hands started to roughly squeeze my breasts, pain started to replace pleasure, he started biting me everywhere almost breaking through the skin. He ripped open the waist of the pants and pulled my boxers off. In one deep thrust he broke my hymen and started at a punishing pace.

"How does it feel to have your virginity taken?" he asked a cruel smirk on his face above mine. The pain, I felt as if someone had set my lower half on fire.

"Stop, please just stop rhoi'r gorau i!" I screamed. As I threw back my head I saw two screens, one recording what was happening, and another of the hub. One figure was Jack, covered in dirt, the other of Gwen. I could barely hear anything except for one sentence. "I'm so happy he didn't take you." Vaguely I felt Gray release inside me, before he started up again. This went on for hours until the door broke open and there was a gun shot. Gray's dead body fell onto me.

"Oh my god; is that you Ianto?" I heard Martha ask. For some reason I just couldn't respond. I just couldn't. Eventually I just drifted into sleep.

When I woke up again I was in my apartment. As I tried to stand up the pain that came from that movement brought me to my knees. I curled up in the corner of my room, and cried. Only getting up when I was hungry, or needed the bathroom. After the first time, I dreaded going to the bathroom again. The pain which I thought couldn't get any worse did. As soon as I saw any reflection of myself, I started to lash out at everything. Throwing things, screaming when I finally stopped I tried to clean things up, and covered every mirror, window anything reflective. On the second day Martha came to visit, explaining the death of Owen and Tosh. I just closed the door on her face. I couldn't handle anything else. Everyone tried to talk to me, tried to get into my apartment, tried to comfort me, everyone but Jack and Rhiannon. The only people I actually wanted to see. Finally I got up the courage and called my sister.

"Hello?"

"Rhiannon it's me Ianto."

"This isn't funny, Ianto is my brother."

"It's me! Remember when I shop lifted at 15, or when dad broke my arm when he pushed me off the swing?"

"Fuck you, you goddamn stalker!" with that she hung up. I knew Rhiannon was narrow minded but I had hoped that she would at least recognise me.

After the first week I started to vomit everything I ate, scared and hoping I was wrong I went to the doctors. Where my nightmare was confirmed. I was pregnant. After soaking in the news I went back home and slept. The next morning I got up, had some coffee, and wearing a suit went to work like I normally did. Only to find Jack and Gwen huddled around a screen. They soon realised I was there but from the noise on the screen I could tell what they watching. Gwen came to me tears coursing down her face saying "Oh god I'm so sorry." While Jack wouldn't even look at me the shame evident on his face.

All I did was turn around and walk out, going up to the roof. Several minutes later Jack joined me, an awkward silence around us.

"I'm sorry Ianto. I'm so sorry." He said.

"You think a sorry will fix this? I use to be a man and now I'm a female rape victim who's pregnant. I don't think one little word will fix this." I hissed at him.

"I didn't think…"

"No you never think do you? You didn't think when you let go of Gray's hand and you didn't think that anyone would be watching when you told that buwch 'I'm so HAPPY that he didn't take you.'"

"Ianto…please stop."

"That's what I was saying to Gray but I'm sure you and Gwen know all about that. Do you know what it feels like to be me? A 21st century man, now PREGNANT! I hate you. I hate the fact that because of what happened between you and your brother I have to consider aborting this innocent child who didn't choose to be a part of this. But all I can think about is having this child and only see the face of Gray and you his brother who represents Torchwood. I hate Torchwood. First it gave me Lisa only to take her away. Then there was you, I actually loved you even though you KILLED my fiancée. When you came back you have no idea how much I doubted our relationship after I saw you on the camera telling Gwen you came back for her. I kept thinking am I just the third option. Did you only come to me because you couldn't have the Doctor, and Gwen? But thank you for clearing everything up. Now I know I was your last choice. You have NO IDEA how much I want retcon, but I can't because funnily enough I wasn't a woman before I met you. Even if I took retcon, my memories would come back as soon as I look in a mirror and see this. As well as when I see the doctor's appointment on my calendar for a check up. Not to mention my own sister, the only family I have left thinks I'm a god damn stalker. I have no one but this baby who I don't want." I started sobbing.

"Please let me help you." He said tears were streaming down his face.

"I would rather kill myself and my baby than let you have anything to do with my life ever again."

"Ianto…"

"I'm only here for my severance check, I'm quitting Torchwood. If you ever even attempt to contact me I will put a bullet through your head. I'll kill you as many times as I have to, to get my point across. Stay away from us." Taking out the knife I cut my hand and said "Ar y llw gwaed dŷ Jones torri pob cysylltiad gyda Jack Harkness"

Once I collected the check, I left and never looked back.

**Okay I was kinda depressed when I wrote this also the welsh in this is thanks to google translate so I'm sorry if I butchered the language. This is what they were meant to mean.**

**rhoi'r gorau i – stop**

**buwch – cow**

**Ar y llw gwaed dŷ Jones torri pob cysylltiad gyda Jack Harkness – on this blood oath the house of Jones sever all ties with Jack Harkness.**


End file.
